


Wind Beneath My Wings

by Eponinetaire



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Anxious Enjolras, Asexual Enjolras, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, Canon Era, Depressed Grantaire, M/M, Non Binary Jean Prouvaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: Every Thursday the amis have their meetings at the cafe musain. Revolution is around the corner. The barricades fail but the amis survive.





	Wind Beneath My Wings

December 1831 

The streets of Paris are deep in snow and bitterly cold. 

Enjolras is standing on the table giving one of his rousing speeches. 

Grantaire has his head in his hands. He's feeling unwell but refuses to interrupt the meeting. 

"Grantaire wake up!". The cynic startles. 

"Sorry apollo". He feels dreadful. His chest is hurting and he can sense a headache approaching. 

"Stop using our meetings for your drinking. What exactly do you contribute to the cause?" Enjolras scowls. 

Walking over to the cynic, snatching his bottle out of his grasp.  
"You disrupt my comrades with your drinking and mocking". The blonde is seething and looks at Grantaire with disgust. 

The cynic fed up of Enjolras shouting at him snaps back. 

Walking up close to the leader with an angry look.  
"Why shouldn't I be here?. Equality for all", Grantaire laughs.  
"Yet you speak to me like I'm dirt on your shoe. A mere mortal who attends these meetings for you. Now I see I'm nothing to you and never will be". His voice cracks with pain. 

Enjolras looks on in concern. "Grantaire sit down. You don't look well". 

"I'm fine Enjolras. It's just a headache. They appear frequently and I sleep them off". R is slurring his words. 

Joly is worried. "Grantaire you need to eat and rest. You're neglecting yourself. Let me take you home". 

"No it's ok Joly. I'll take R home". Enjolras is quick to offer. The amis look at each other knowingly. 

"You must not argue. Grantaire needs to rest. Enjolras will you promise us that you won't lose your temper?" Combeferre sternly looks at his best friend. 

"Yes Ferre. I'll take care of him. Don't worry". The leader is clearly worrried for the cynic. 

"Come on R let me take you home, you're not well". 

Grantaire stands and immediately collapses. 

"Grantaire!". Enjolras rushes to his side.  
"You're going to be fine R. Please be ok".  
The leader is panicking. 

"Enjolras sweetie, take deep breaths. R needs medical care but will be taken good care of". Jehan comforts Enj. 

"We need to get a doctor mon amis. Grantaire is warming up". Joly is frantic. 

"Jehan I can't lose him. I can't. I'm in love with R. Guess I got use to ignoring my feelings. He has to be alright. I have to put things right". 

Jehan hugs his friend tightly to them.  
"Grantaire will be fine. He'll get through this. Breathe with me mon ami".  
Enjolras' breathing eventually calms. 

Bossuet helps to carry Grantaire home so a doctor can be called as soon as possible.

The doctor arrives at Grantaire's apartment 20 minutes later by which time R is put into bed. He has a fever.  
All the amis crowd his bedside. Except Marius who was unable to attend the meeting for some unknown reason. 

Grantaire has pneumonia and prescribed medicine and bed rest of course. 

The group arrange to take turns checking on their friend. 

"I want to stay with R. Please amis I need to be here with him". 

They all eventually leave. Enjolras sits on a wooden chair by Grantaire's bedside. 

The leader is bewildered at the turn of events. 

Grantaire's breathing is wheezy. Enjolras places a cool cloth on his friend's forehead. 

"Shh R. You rest now. I will not leave you". 

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I shouldn't have. It's just you infuriate me. R, I love you. I've been meaning to tell you for months but I was scared. My life is centred around activism. Patria is my mistress. I've never let anyone in ever. But you are my soulmate. In my heart I know it to be so. Please get better for me R. Come back so I can love you forever. When the world is reborn, we shall all be free". I'm not giving up on us R. Everyday I'll tell you how special you are to me. Please don't leave me". Breaking down. He kisses Grantaire's forehead and crawls into the bed. Wrapping his arms around his love, he falls into an exhausted sleep. 

Grantaire is dreaming. He can hear Enjolras saying he loves him. He must be delirious. There's no way the leader could love him. This is a cruel dream but he takes comfort in this fantasy. Eventually falling into a restless sleep. 

Sun shines through the curtains that Enjolras forgot to close the night before. He wakes up slowly with R in his arms. Grantaire must have turned round in the night. The blonde studies him.  
R is frowning in his sleep. He's having a bad dream.  
"René it's ok. You are having a bad dream. I'm here. Shh". Cuddling his love until he eventually falls back to sleep.  
The blonde is crying. He must stay strong for R and their friends. 

At 11am there's a knock on the door. It's Combeferre and Eponine.  
Ferre hugs his best friend while Eponine goes over to Grantaire. 

"R sweetie it's ok". She wipes his face with a cool cloth and prompts her friend to drink water. "You're doing great R".  
He falls asleep immediately. Exhausted from his fever. 

"Enjolras, you are exhausted. Please go home and rest. Don't make yourself ill. Grantaire will be fine. Eponine and I will stay with him until 7 this evening and Joly and Bossuet will take over". 

"I... I confessed my love for him last night. The truth be known my heart is hurting. I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer".

Ferre pulls him into a hug. "You stubborn man. I knew all along you had feelings for Grantaire". Eponine is tempted to tell Enjolras that R feels the same. But no she won't betray her best friend like that. It's up to him if or when he decides to tell Enj. 

"Go home Enj. I'll notify you if there's any change". 

Enjolras crawls into his bed and is asleep within minutes.

Later that afternoon, Grantaire wakes up briefly. He's exhausted emotionally, mentally and physically. Focusing his gaze on Eponine. "There you are sweetie. Drink some water". He follows Eponine's instructions. "My head aches. I hurt all over". 

"You have a fever R but you'll be fine. Let us look after you". 

Combeferre walks into the room. 

"Hello there Grantaire". 

"Hi Ferre. Where is Enjolras?".

"He's at home sleeping". Combeferre replies softly. 

"I dreamt he was here last night. He told me he loved me". Grantaire laughs.  
"I must be going mad. Enj hates me". 

Eponine and Combeferre share a look. 

"Enjolras stayed with you last night. He loves you R". Eponine replies nervously. 

The dark haired man widens his eyes. This can't be real, he thinks. 

"Oh my god. He loves me. I can't believe it". Grantaire is hyperventilating. 

"Sweetie it's ok". Eponine sits with her best friend, comforting him. 

"I have to see him. Enjolras. I... I need to make things right". 

"Grantaire, Enjolras will be back but you must rest and get yourself better".

7pm arrives. Joly and Bossuet take over on taking care of Grantaire. 

"How are you feeling R?. I hope you've been taking your medication". 

"Sweetheart it's ok. Our resident cynic is well looked after". Bossuet reassures Joly. 

"I know, but I worry about germs you know". 

I'm right here you know mon amis". Grantaire rolls his eyes. His headache coming back with a vengeance. 

"Did you know Enjolras loves me?". 

"Yes we do know R. We decided you'd figure it out yourself. You and our leader are the most oblivious people I know". Bossuet replies with a laugh. Joly giggles.

There's knock on the door. Bossuet answered revealing Enjolras. 

"Combeferre told me R is awake. Please let me see him". 

He walks in seeing R lying in bed. 

"Apollo, its good to see you". Enjolras is hesitant. Grantaire rolls his eyes. "Come on Enj I won't bite". He grins. 

Joly and Bossuet leave them to speak. 

It's good to see you awake". 

"I heard you last night Enj. That you love me". 

Enjolras blushes. "I should have told you sooner regarding my feelings". 

Grantaire presses his hand to Enjolras'. 

"I love you Jolras". 

"I love you too R". Enjolras is tearful. 

Leaning down to press his lips to Grantaire's. 

He cuddles with him in the bed. Content to hold each other. 

"Let me stay with him tonight please". 

Joly and Bossuet go home leaving the two lovers together. 

"I'm very happy we're together R. I'll protect you with my life. When France is liberated there shall be equality for us all". He kisses R's head. 

"You know you're the reason I wake each day. Enjolras I live for you". 

"Oh my love. I adore you. Us against the world sweetheart" 

Grantaire smiles at the endearment. He has butterflies in his stomach. With apollo by his side he can do anything. He's slowly drifting off. Exhausted and happy. 

"Go to sleep R. I'm not leaving ever again". 

"Goodnight Enj" He's asleep with in seconds. 

"Goodnight my darling. I love you". Enjolras can feel his eyes drooping. Cuddling with his love, he peacefully drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update chapters at least twice a week!


End file.
